In the related art, in cell culture, most of operations are performed manually. However, since the cell culture operations are complicated and time-consuming, a great deal of human cost is required. In particular, since cell counting and cell survival rate measurement are complicated and difficult operations, a worker's skill level is essential.
Thus, as in a cell counter described in PTL 1, a method of automatically calculating a cell count, a cell survival rate, or the like based on image data of cultured cells which are stained with trypan blue, is proposed.
In addition, PTL 2 discloses a method of identifying and quantifying red blood cells, white blood cells, and platelets in whole blood by using a laser light source having a plurality of wavelengths and using a plurality of times of inflow optical measurements (flow cytometer).